mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buddy the Bellhop (MySims)
Buddy works at the town hotel as a bellhop although he runs the hotel as the sole staff member. His dream is to build a rocket and venture into space. At the beginning of the game, he is one of the few starting residents. Buddy is young at heart but takes his job with pride although he can be a bit clumsy. Becoming best friends with Buddy will award you the fireplace blueprint. Profile After name went downhill, only one employee remained at the hotel: Buddy the Bellhop! He could have promoted himself to manager, but Buddy really isn't cut out for that kind of work. He's just a simple boy who wants to be the best bellhop he can be. There are two things Buddy's learned in life: stick to what you know, and don't touch the stove when it's hot. Interests Dialogue Request for more stuff *Our hotel sure is fancy-looking. I wonder how it would look if I could decorate it. Probably like a space station! Star Level 1 *Hiya, pal! I think we can both agree: everyone respects a nice, crisp salute. *Maybe someday I could travel through space to a whole new planet, and be a bellhop there! *Mornings are my favorite time of the day. Why? Because that's when new guests arrive! *Oh, hey, pal! Can I tell you a little secret? I've always been a fan of the sci-fi shows. Star Level 2 *Hey, pal, do they have bellhops on spaceships? It sure would be neat to fly on a spaceship. *Heya pal, now that name is a 2 Star town, there are a lot more people interested in moving here! Not only are more commercial establishments wanting to move here, but also regular folks like Patrick and Violet are starting to show up too. *Once I saluted someone so hard I knocked myself silly! I was out for hours! *People think bellhopping isn't an important job. But if that's true, then why do I have this fancy uniform? Star Level 3 *Gotta perfect my salute…if I can just keep my elbow tucked in, I'll get less drag on the upswing… *In space, I wouldn't have to worry about dropping people's luggage, 'cuz everything would float! *Oh, hiya pal! Boy, there sure are a lot of Sims coming through the hotel now. Is this all thanks to you? Wow! Star Level 4 *All this activity is making me a better bellhop. I only tripped nine times today! *My salutin' arm is getting sore! I have to put ice on it every night or it'll swell up like a pumpkin! *Whooosh! Pow pow! Don't worry Mr. Alien, Buddy the Space Bellhop will show you to your room! Kaboom! Star Level 5 *name, I knew it! I just knew if I stuck it out that our hotel would be great again some day! How can I ever thank you, pal? *So…so many guests…*pant* *pant* I can barely lift my salutin' arm, pal! *You've taught me something, pal: never give up! I'm proud to be your bellhop, name. Best friend *You did all this just for your ol' pal, Buddy? I don't know what to say, pal! I've got to invent a whole new salute just to show how I feel about you! Best friend reward *Buddy's outfit *Sculpture - Fireplace blueprint}} Category:MySims Character Tabs Category:Geeky